


昨日夏

by SouthNorthSound



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 无差, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthNorthSound/pseuds/SouthNorthSound
Summary: 佐助跟鸣人在七岁那年盛夏的一段小故事。原作向佐鸣佐清水无差。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	昨日夏

*原作向/想写小朋友们/无差

*Bug与OOC属于我，少年们属于彼此

夏天。刺目的阳光，冰镇的西瓜，喧闹的蝉，正午闷闷的似乎凝滞的风，薄薄的短袖压不住的悸动，热量带来盛大而热烈的绽放之后留下绵延的余韵。

每一步都抬得很高，木屐吧嗒吧嗒踩在青石板路上串成一首清脆的歌。夏日的热气与阴凉的小道相得益彰。鼬感觉到那双小手很用力地握着他的手以保持平衡，轻轻笑了一下：“佐助小心点，不要摔倒了。”佐助抬起头望向他，大大的黑眼睛里满是笑意，脸上有因为高兴地蹦哒而泛起的一点红晕：“有哥哥在，不会的！”

第三次忍界大战已经结束了七年，村子渐渐恢复了生机。八月的夏日祭来临。美琴一早就给兄弟俩准备好了衣服，深蓝色的浴衣背后绣着宇智波的团扇家徽。黄昏出门之前，美琴给鼬准备了一个放着零钱和手帕的手袋挂在手腕上，然后又帮兄弟俩理了理腰带。鼬问：“母亲跟父亲真的不一起去吗？”美琴极快地垂了一下眼帘，然后笑眯眯道：“我们俩就在宇智波族地逛逛。鼬已经是暗部队长了，是可靠的大人了，可以带弟弟一起玩的吧。”鼬点点头。佐助已经换上了木屐，拉拉鼬的衣角示意他快一些。

刚出门那段路佐助走得很欢，转了几个弯来到村里主路上之后，行人渐渐变多了，佐助的步子也变得沉着了，有了一些忍者学校那个小酷哥的样子。鼬觉察到步伐变化之后，侧头看了佐助一眼，眼角弯了弯。

节日庆典主街上人很多，结伴在高高挂起的灯笼与彩带下穿行。苹果糖，鱿鱼烧，章鱼小丸子，三色丸子，刨冰的香味充斥着整个街道。有几个忍者学校的孩子认出了佐助，高兴地过来打招呼，好些小姑娘明显眼里冒出了爱心。可以听到女孩子们雀跃着压低了声音说浴衣真是帅气啊，不知道有没有机会一起看烟火。佐助淡淡地点个头算是回应。鼬倒好像蛮有兴致，低头向佐助说，“佐助在学校很受欢迎呢。可以邀请朋友来家里玩，母亲也会很开心的。”佐助显然不觉得这是什么好主意，低声咕哝了一句无聊。鼬也没有继续这个话题，只是笑笑。

佐助的脚步停了下来，鼬顺着他的目光看过去，店外的架子上陈列着一排排精美的面具。兴许是为了招揽客人，这批面具一眼就能看出是上等货，饱满的色调，细细勾勒出的纹路，还点缀着亮眼的金色。“哥哥是有一个这样的面具吗？”佐助问，心下觉得有些眼熟。鼬弯下腰，稍微压低了声音：“是有一个类似的。暗部的面具。可是佐助不是想进木叶的警务部吗？”佐助扁嘴，似有些不服气：“哥哥戴那个很帅气！”鼬也不再说些什么，笑眯眯地招呼伙计过来，让佐助选一个喜欢的面具。很快买下了，佐助用手指描画狐狸面具上的六撇胡须，颜料的触感滑而细腻。好像还有一些别的熟悉的感觉，佐助也没细想，抬起头冲他哥露出了一个得逞的灿烂笑容。鼬也笑得眉眼弯弯，拿起面具帮佐助斜戴在头上，再梳理了一下总是调皮地翘起来的黑色短发。

突然一阵重物倒地的沉闷声响跟店主的叫骂声打破了此时的温馨气息。一个瘦小的身影从店内摔了出来，一屁股坐在了大街上。店主还在不断地骂着滚开，瘟神。那个穿着橙色T恤的小男孩明显被吓到了，坐着怔了一怔，才龇起牙露出一个有些凶的表情，“你干什么无缘无故乱推人！”店主像打发流落狗似的挥了挥手，也不正眼看他。边上几个伙计还作势要上来撵他。街上川流不息的人群为了躲开这边的动静，在店门口围出一小块空地。注意到的村民开始窃窃私语，“这不是那个妖怪嘛”，“节日就不要出来捣乱啊”……鸣人其实早就习惯了这些背后的议论，但此时不怀好意的目光都汇聚在他身上，饶是心大如他，气势也有些低落下来。鸣人抿了抿嘴，打算再挣扎一下，“可是我只是！”想看看面具啊……话说到一半，一双手伸到他面前。

鸣人顺着那双手抬高视线，黄昏的日光与初起的华灯之下，精致的深蓝色浴衣下露出一截藕白的手臂，漂亮的脸上没什么表情，但是黑曜石一般的眼睛紧紧地盯着他。鸣人乍陷入见到同学与有人挺他的双重喜悦中，高兴得咧开嘴大喊了一声佐助。紧接着马上反应过来自己目前的狼狈处境被这个死对头看到了，鸣人又哑了声，握住佐助的手有些局促地站了起来。佐助挑了挑眉，“吊车尾的，你怎么搞得这么狼狈？”眼神扫过鸣人然后转向他身后那些伙计。鸣人很快抽出手来，拍拍摔倒在地沾上的灰，看神情还想再跟那些伙计争辩两句。佐助突然想起来，“别以为我是特地来帮你的，我……我以后要去警务部的，帮助村民是责任！”漆黑的瞳仁转了两圈，想了一个很可靠的理由出来。鸣人一下子被这句话吸引了注意力，嘴巴张成一个o型，天蓝色的眼眸里发出向往的光来，“我可是要成为火影的说！佐助以后来协助我吗？”佐助哼了一声没有理他。

鼬在听到周围人的议论之时便已了然这就是那个封印了九尾的孩子。而佐助在认出那个孩子之后就下意识地松了鼬的手，快走几步上去扶他。鼬露出了一个带有些玩味的笑容，看着弟弟的背影，是朋友吗？年轻的暗部队长也走了上去，跟几个伙计协商起来。那几个伙计骂骂咧咧地走向店内，鸣人还冲着他们的背影比了一个特别夸张的鬼脸，转过身又对鼬笑得毫无一丝阴霾。  
那个孩子的眼睛是澄澈的蓝色，刚刚那个瞬间爆发的野兽般的警惕与凶狠都已沉淀在眼神深处，难以觉察。

很有趣。鼬心想。弟弟的反应也很有趣。  
心念一动，鼬半蹲下来平视着弟弟跟鸣人，“要一起逛逛夏日祭吗？”  
“诶？可以吗？”鸣人眼里放光，几乎高兴得要蹦起来。  
“……”佐助无声地抗议着，但是在哥哥温柔的笑和吊车尾雀跃的声音中败下阵来。  
“那一起走吧。”鼬笑意更深。

两个小孩不约而同地拒绝了鼬牵手的邀请。佐助嘴一撅扭头看向没有鸣人的一侧：“我是大人了，不要牵牵手。” “哦？”刚刚牵着手蹦得很欢的是谁呀，鼬却没有说出来揶揄自己的弟弟。而鸣人明显是不习惯牵手，听到佐助的话之后更是哼了一声表示不屑。

互相交换了一个眼神，两个人就自顾自向前走去。与其说是“一起走”，不如描述成一场比赛。占据了街中间的位置，相互间隔着两拳的距离，像两台小马达一样噌噌噌往前冲，谁也不肯让谁。鼬苦笑着跟在后面。

佐助是跟家里人来惯了这些庆典的，轻车熟路地先来了神社。装饰得华丽而气派的神社旁放了可供取用的诗笺与笔。佐助挑了一张浅蓝色的便提笔写字。鸣人向来是不知祭祀规矩的，以往来热闹的地方也总是不知怎么融入地胡闹一气给打了出去。他在佐助背后探头探脑看他写下了“阖家幸福……”兴许是恼了这目光，佐助扒拉了一下诗笺堆拿出一张橙色的，连着笔一起拍到鸣人手上：“别看我的，自己写。”鸣人捧着东西也不动作，怔怔的。佐助瞥了他一眼，“写愿望。”鸣人这才咋咋唬唬地动作起来，用狗爬字写满了那张纸片。佐助瞄了一眼，字写得歪七扭八的，依稀辨认出拉面几个字，叹了一口气。鸣人为他叹的这口气恼了，两个人又推推搡搡起来，好容易才都把诗笺挂到竹子上， 还赌气似的挂得很高离得很远。鼬在后面看着他俩，没有写诗笺。他从战场回来之后就不再许愿了。神明，真的存在吗？

一阵风起，吹得竹枝上的诗笺簌簌作响，没有人注意到，挂在高处的那张浅蓝色诗笺打了几个旋，悄无声息地落到了地上。

两个孩子并一个半大的孩子随着人潮在各个店家之间穿行，叽叽喳喳的，虽然90%的声音来自于那个兴奋的金毛。一开始的别扭很快被爱玩的天性掩盖，他们从一家店蹿到另一家，摸摸挂出来的小饰品，看看独特的节日表演，当然最重要的还是吃的。鼬很慷慨地带上了鸣人的份，而且孜孜不倦地试图诱惑自己的弟弟吃点甜品。

天色渐渐暗下来，五色灯光泛出柔和，笑颜映着笑颜，空气中飘着似羽毛抓挠人心的香气，有点暖烘烘的风恰好中和了入夜的凉气，将人的心都吹得雀跃起来。渲染得这条街的热闹似乎绵延无尽。

三个人的目光被一方店家吸引。这儿灯光不比别处亮堂，迷蒙中映出水光的潋滟。宽大的金鱼池中用石子水草引出几条蜿蜒的小道，其中金鱼或游或静。参加游戏的人们蹲在池边，一手拿纸碗一手执纸网，敛神静气。既然是忍者的国度，捞金鱼的游戏自然难度更高，池中的景物不可以毁坏，而且也天然为鱼儿提供了躲藏的场所，灯光与树影也是有力的干扰项，更不必提那柄足有筷子长的纸网上只糊了两层薄薄的宣纸，在水流中难以控制纸面的方向。那池中有一尾火色的金鱼，全身通红，姿态灵动，尾巴也比别的大上半寸。这是个彩头，取红火之意，如果捞着了的话能得到秘密大礼包。今日集会过去大半了，却还没有人捞得这个彩头。两个小孩看完了告示上的说明，不约而同地扭头看向对方。“要来较量一下吗，吊车尾。”“谁怕谁啊！我可不会像在学校一样让着你了！”说着挑衅的话，两人目光交接之处竟似有火花闪烁。鼬看到这一幕，体贴地向老板交了两份钱。

小宇智波绕着金鱼池走了两圈，观察火色金鱼的踪迹，暗暗记下了草石摆布与影子，再仔细看了看气泡推测了一下进气口的位置。佐助选了他觉得最有利的位置蹲下。鸣人看他走来走去也不知道在干嘛，就捧着工具挨着佐助蹲下来。“喂，自己找个地方去，别挨我这么近。”佐助往边上侧了侧。鸣人比了个鬼脸：“就不！你是不是怕了！”佐助也再没声响，专心地找起鱼来。

很快那条金鱼就出现在视野之中，两个人的眼神都紧紧锁定那抹红色。鸣人先拿出了纸网摆好架势，一副势在必得的样子。他经常在南贺川用竹竿叉鱼烤鱼吃，天长日久也总结出了一套抓鱼的技巧。然而现在用的是纸网而不是竹竿，鸣人惯常的冲劲与莽撞都没了用武之地，几次出手都与火色金鱼擦肩而过。再拿起纸网一看，网面湿答答地往下滴水，宣纸有些透光，看起来经不起几次折腾了。那只金鱼还在岸边来回游了两圈展示它漂亮的大尾巴，鸣人看到，气得眼睛都瞪圆了，抄起网就要下手。佐助一开始觉得鸣人只是在乱来，后来看出他的手法确实还有些道理，便在这个当口加入了围捕金鱼的行列。双管齐下，金鱼自如的游动被打断，动作失了章法。鸣人抬头看了一眼跟他打配合的黑发男孩子，先是不可置信地张大了眼睛，然后眯了起来，看上去跃跃欲试，后者的表情没什么变化，只是继续盯着金鱼。佐助眼睛一亮，抓住了一个破绽把纸网一刺，再向上一抖。本来是稳稳的可以网住的，但那条鱼似乎察觉到了危险，不管不顾地弹了起来，肚子在网的边缘一碰就在空中向前飞去。“啊啊啊啊”看着那道弧线，鸣人大喊起来，跟着把网往前一递，眼看就要接住了，“抓到了的说！”话音未落，那层宣纸终于支撑不住，噗地裂开了一条口子，鱼就从其中滑落。“诶？”眼看着到嘴的鸭子飞了，鸣人呆住了，却不想更大的危机紧接着就来了。因为冲得太猛，鸣人失去了平衡，双手在空中胡乱地舞着试图抓住一些什么。很快他就抓住了。为了活动方便，佐助一开始就把宽大的浴衣袖子撸了起来，露出白生生的手臂。现在佐助毫无防备地看着吊车尾抓住了自己的手臂，身子跟着向前倒去，背景里面似乎还有他惊恐的喊声。

吵死了，吊车尾的。木屐的抓地力真的不如忍者凉鞋啊。

胡思乱想划过脑海。感官的某些部分似乎凝固了，佐助觉得世界似乎在离他远去，又好像深深地贴了上来。

回过神来的时候，他们俩已经一起滚到了水池里，溅起一大片水花，边上的人纷纷避开。鸣人仰面躺着，疼得龇牙咧嘴，他很不幸地承担下了大部分地冲击力。“大笨蛋！”佐助一边说着一边试图撑起身体，但是手臂一阵刺痛让他又跌了下去。鸣人又挨了一下，倒抽一口冷气，生气地嚷嚷起来：“你轻点啊！”气势十足，似乎一点没意识到这是自己的责任。佐助慢慢地坐起来，避开手臂上的一块淤青，然后又伸手去拉鸣人。

鼬本来一直默默站在后边看两个人玩得不亦乐乎，这一下突生变故，急忙上前一手拉一个让两人站起来。佐助的浴衣和鸣人的T恤短裤都湿透了，贴在皮肤上，头发耷拉下来，看起来可怜兮兮的。佐助戴在头上的狐狸面具也溅上了水花，晕开了墨色线条。一阵风吹过，鸣人率先打了一个喷嚏。喷嚏过后，两个人面面相觑。

一阵鸡飞狗跳的争执过后，两个人决定就近去鸣人家里换套干的衣服。鼬则留在店里给店主赔礼道歉，一会儿再赶过去。

佐助跟鸣人并排走在路上，狼狈不堪。湿漉漉的小猫小狗。本来总是说个不停的鸣人难得安静了下来，低着头走路，不时飞快地瞥一眼佐助。“你到底在干什么，吊车尾的？”佐助有些忍无可忍地出声了。“没，没有！”鸣人似乎吓了一跳。佐助抱着肩防止风吹凉湿透的衣襟，面无表情地看了一眼鸣人：“如果是为落水的事情感到抱歉那就好好道歉。我会原谅你这个白痴的。”本来意料之中的跳起来反击并没有出现，鸣人的头更低了，“没有朋友去过我家。”他不想承认自己没有朋友。午饭的泡面盒子忘了收起来，早饭的牛奶也忘了放进冰箱，似乎昨天的碗筷也还堆在水槽里。可恶啊！还是这个宇智波。他胡思乱想的时候，佐助又看了他一眼，这次眼神里似乎有了些温度。

一路无话。转了几个弯，参加夏日祭人群的热闹散去，建筑物也变得破旧起来，好像被人随意弃置在这里之后又过了很久，带着漫不经心的邋遢。

在鸣人家门口，佐助说了一声打扰了，但鸣人没搭理他，甩了鞋子就冲进去收拾桌上的垃圾，并且试图把丢得到处都是的衣服胡乱塞进柜子里。

佐助站在“打倒佐助”的招贴画前沉默了一会儿。两个人就谁先洗澡换衣服进行了“和平友好”的探讨。佐助忿忿地套上了印着拉面图案的T恤， 坚决拒绝印着小青蛙的短裤。  
“你的衣服为什么有味增的味道？”  
“佐助你要吃什么味道的拉面？有味增味的和味增味的！”  
“……”

鼬不知道为什么一直没来，两个人开始聊一些有的没的。  
“吊车尾你一直一个人吗？”  
“对的哦得把哟。”  
“夏日祭好玩吗？”  
“好玩！”  
“你是不是想要面具，今天碰到你的时候。”  
“啊呀。那个没什么的说。本大爷想要面具还不是容易的事。”

当鼬终于帮偶遇的暗部同僚处理完事情，从窗户跳进鸣人家的时候，就看到弟弟和漩涡家的小子一起躺在床上睡着了。风扇吱呀吱呀地转着，两个人睡相都很差，头挨着脚，努力把对方踹下去的样子。都换了一身衣服，而狐狸面具戴在鸣人的头上。

鼬抱起佐助，带着他换下的浴衣，给鸣人盖上被子，关了灯，离开了。

今晚没有看烟火，明年还有机会吧。

第二天，忍者学校的男生女生都惊讶于从来不对盘的鸣人和佐助居然罕见地停火了，或者更准确一点地说，无视并且躲着对方。一直到临近放学，佐助支支吾吾地喊住鸣人，拿出一个包裹飞快地丢给他，然后逃也似的转身走了。鸣人还没来得及做出什么反应，只听到伴着温热的风传来的一声谢谢，随即飘散。鸣人挠挠头，什么嘛，那家伙……

八个月之后，宇智波一夕倾覆。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小片段，我都不敢给我原耽评论家的基友看求建议。不过有我的偷摸哒叽（直男）看了一半的读后感：情节都没有推进给不了读后感。（掀桌）
> 
> 好几年没有用中文写作了（指超过一千字），欢迎批评建议各种探讨。
> 
> lof同名是南北声，我快乐，给我cp加了一个tag！


End file.
